List of cameos
In many Kirby games, there are references to other Video games created by Nintendo. Sometimes in non-Kirby games, Kirby (or something that's part of the Kirby Series) can be seen. Below is a list. Inside Kirby series The Sword ability gives Kirby a hat that looks similar to Link's hat from the Legend of Zelda series. The Sword Kirby wields sometimes looks like the Master Sword from that game series as well, not to mention that Kirby can use a Sword Beam-esque attack as can Link. ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 *In the original Japanese version of ''Dream Land 2, Blob's role was filled by the character Chamu (also known as Chao) from the obscure Hal game "Yuu Yuu Ki". The image seen on the sound test screen, which also features Chamu, is also a recreation of a scene from Yuu Yuu Ki. Chamu later appeared in Kirby's Dream Land 3. ''Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra *Many characters of the Mario series appear in the audiences of the battle against King Dedede in Spring Breeze and the Megaton Punch mini-game. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach and Wario can be found on either side of the audience when fighting Dedede, and Toad, Mario, Luigi, and Birdo can also be found in the Megaton Punch audience. *Very rare formations of the Stone ability are statues of Samus Aran and Mario. Even rarer is a golden block with the Hal logo on it. *The missiles that Kabula shoots, and, to a lesser extent, Kabula herself, resemble Bullet Bills of the Mario series. *Moto Shotzo bears a striking resemblance to the player's tank in "Trax", an obscure game produced by HAL for the Gameboy. *In the Great Cave Offensive, the following items are references to different Nintendo games: **Phanto Mask: Super Mario Bros. 2 **Mr. Saturn: Mother series **Bucket: Mario and Wario **Koopa Shell: Super Mario series **Pegasus' Wing: Kid Icarus **Falcon Helmet: F-Zero series **Screw Attack: Metroid series **Kong Barrel: Donkey Kong series **Triforce: Legend of Zelda series **Gold Watering Can: Animal Crossing ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Some of people that Kirby meet in this game originate from other Nintendo games. They all give Kirby Heart Stars and, coincidentally, all appear in pairs. *Cahmu (or Chao) and Goku from "Yuu Yuu Ki" appear in Grass Land. In order to get their Heart Star Kirby must reunite Goku with Chamu. *Donbe and Hikari from the game "Shin Onigashima" appear in Sand Canyon. Donbe must be reunited with Hikari to get their Heart Star. *R.O.B. and his creator, Professor Hector, are seen in Sand Canyon. Hector entrusts Kirby with the task of finding, and then reconstructing R.O.B. *Samus Aran and Metroids can be seen in the Iceberg level. As a reference to the Metroid series, the Metroids thrive inside volcanic regions and have a weakness of ice. Upon completing the task of wiping out all the Metroids, Samus is briefly seen without her helmet. Cameos of Kirby himself *In a Zelda series game entitled ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, there is an enemy called Anti-Kirby. It looks, is based off of, and behaves like Kirby. *In the Mario game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, in the area Yoshi Theater, there are four posters, each portraying a movie (presumably) playing in that theater. One of those movies is called "Kirby Story", which shows Kirby riding a Warp Star. Other *Gordo appear in certain levels of Super Mario Land 2. They also appear in some Zelda games, most notably Link's Awakening. There are also invincible enemies in Denetsu no starfy that resemble gordo. *The theme song of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! is a selectable song in Donkey Konga. Category:Kirby